Darkiplier
Darkiplier is what some fans prefer to call Markiplier when he is not behaving normally, instead opting for a more creepy personality and actively trying to scare his fanbase. There have only been a few instances of such behaviour, but each instance has ranged from very effective to very obvious and amusing. As of late, the fanbase has come to acknowledge Darkiplier as a separate being, rather than a personality. Characteristics & Traits Darkiplier is often depicted with a light beaming from below him, creepily smiling towards the screen with his head down and his eyes up, to emphasise the fear factor of his appearance. Darkiplier started as a much darker Markiplier, who often behaved in a scary fashion in order to garner reactions from the audience, especially made effective in videos that are already horrific in nature. As time passed, Darkiplier was considered to be a separate being from Mark, making varied appearances in several of Mark's videos. On multiple occasions, Darkiplier notes that there is something behind the viewer, and that they would face dire consequences, should they turn around. Often times, Markiplier (as Darkiplier) acknowledges that he's acting strange or creepy - for example, in Pizza Delivery v2.0, Markiplier looks to the webcam, making a "scary" face, then continues to turn back to the screen and states that he should be looking at the screen, yet continues to look at the webcam and back. Darkiplier Gaming These are the games that Darkiplier has been seen in, and could be more in the future: Mr. Kitty saves the world Raspy Hill Error #53 Are jump scares scary? Darkiplier & Creepy Moments of Markiplier (Fanmade) Darkiplier II & Creepy Moments of Markiplier (Fanmade) Come Little Children - Darkiplier (Fanmade) Coming Soon... (Darkiplier III Trailer) [Fanmade] Trivia *There is only one picture of 'Darkiplier' which is shown above. *In the episode Error #53 Mark continuously tries to play off the scary aspects of the game as "glitches" while admitting that the game is supposed to be scary. *In the episode "Mr. Kitty Saves the World," there is a purple face that interrupts the video and says, "Thank you." Afterward, the video 'resets' and Mark pops up suddenly saying "Help me!", disappearing right after. *In Raspy Hill, near the end of the video, he is shown twitching and his disembodied voice is welcoming the fanbase to the game. He is also suddenly shown with the face of a Jack-O-Lantern. * There has also been noticeable instances where Darkiplier has shown up in his normal lets plays, such as brief flashes of Darkiplier (which can be seen in the fanmade Darkiplier compilations). * Markiplier created a post on his blog acknowledging the "existence" of Darkiplier: :: RE: Darkiplier :: For the people picking Darkiplier as their favorite character of mine… I don’t know who Darkiplier is. He is not a “character” I play. I don’t even know when you all started calling him by that name. :: You made him real. :: And now he knows who you are. :: Why did you do this…﻿ Category:Characters